


Jaebum's Princess

by brelovescats



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: This story is based off of a prompt made by Creative Prompts for Writing on tumblr: http://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/149902410558/prompt-279 . The prompt was: "Stop calling me Princess!" "I apologize my Queen." I decided to do this prompt with Jaebum and an original character. This is my first original character Got7 fanfiction so judge honestly. Enjoy!





	

“Oh would you look what the cat dragged in!” 

Oh my gosh. No. No. No. Really? Are you kidding me? 

“Hey, Princess! You know I’m talking to you, right?” 

Maybe if I ignore him, he’ll grow bored and leave me alone and-

He spins me around and I can feel his fingers pressing so hard on my pulse point in my wrist. I gasp when I realize how close we are now. We must look like a cheesy, romantic couple about to kiss here. With that thought, my cheeks warm and I pull away from him roughly. He blinks in surprise. Then he shakes it off and looks at me, a strange look on his face.

“What the fuck do you want, Jaebum? I hate bumping into you enough as it is. I don’t want to waste time listening to bad pick up lines. Out with it.” I say, rolling my eyes at him. His friends hoot and holler. I just take a deep breath and turn around. I make my way to the door with triumph. Making Jaebum choke on his tongue is always so much fun…

Oh, I forgot…

I turn around and whistle. When I get Jaebum’s attention, I say it loud and clear.

“Stop calling me Princess!”

“I apologize my Queen.” He says with a bow and I turn away again, this time allowing my heels to click against the floor hard as I leave with a hair flip. 

Man? More like little boy. But I can’t stop the blush rising on to my ears as I think about Jaebum’s eyesmile.


End file.
